mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerald Harris vs. Anthony Ruiz
The first round began. Both men had a low stance. 'Take him down in a minute.' Four thirty-five. Big John walked around watching them feel each other out. Four fifteen remaining. 'Straight right, Anthony.' Four minutes. Harris is southpaw. They clinched. Ruiz kneed the leg and the thigh. Three thirty-five with another knee. They broke away. 'Watch his straight left.' Harris landed a good jab. Three fifteen. 'Take him down!' They exchanged nicely. Harris landed the overhand left and a jab. Ruiz stuffed a double nicely. Harris landed an overhand left. Two thirty-five. 'Push him against the cage!' Ruiz landed a good right hook and stuffed a single to the clinch. 'Come on, Anthony!' Ruiz kneed the leg. Two fifteen. Harris broke with a right uppercut. Two minutes. 'Movement and the jab.' 'I need your left hand.' Harris missed the overhand left and they clinched. 'Knee his leg!' One thirty-five. Ruiz kneed the leg, Harris replied and they broke. 'Stick move!' 'Move that head!' One fifteen. Is Ruiz cut on the bridge of his nose? He stuffed a single and landed a pair of rights in under. Harris switched to a double with one minute but Ruiz was defending well. Harris switched back to a single. Ruiz stayed active in under. Harris got a nice single, Ruiz popped right up to the clinch. The crowd cheered. Thirty. 'Come on, Anthony!' Fifteen remaining. 'Knee, Anthony!' 'Elbow!' Harris worked another double and basically had it. The first round ended. 10-9 Harris but only because of the takedowns added in. The second round began. 'You're in range right there!' Ruiz landed a front kick towards the face that was blocked. Ruiz swung wildly. Four minutes. Ruiz stuffed a double beautifully to the clinch and kneed the leg three times. Four fifteen with another. 'Knees, elbow!' Ruiz kneed the leg and the body. Another to the thigh. Four minutes with another knee. Another. 'Keep the pressure on right now!' Ruiz kneed the leg and again. Three thirty-five as they broke away. 'Shoot the straight right.' Ruiz was pushing his punches. 'Put your combinations together. Let's test his cardio.' Three fifteen. Harris landed a decent right hook. Three minutes. Harris landed a jab. 'You move too good!' 'Keep it up, Gerald.' Harris landed an overhand left there. Two thirty-five. Ruiz landed a right, Harris got an anklepick. Ruiz was trying to stand. Harris had the back. Two fifteen. Ruiz stood to the standing back. Harris kneed the face. Ruiz turned to the clinch there. Two minutes. Harris worked a single. Ruiz was defending. He kneed the body. He landed a right elbow. One thirty-five. Harris was working a double now. Three short right elbows. 'Make him pay.' Harris broke with one fifteen kneeing the body. One minute. 'Right uppercut!' Harris partially blocked a high kick. Ruiz stuffed a single to the clinch. 'Take him down, Anthony.' Harris stuffed a double. 'He's tired.' Ruiz kneed the leg three times. Thirty-five. 'He's tired, Anthony.' Harris worked a double. 'Take it!' Ruiz was active in under. Fifteen. A trio of right elbows in under landed from Ruiz. The second round came to a close. 10-9 Ruiz by far. The third round began and they touched gloves. 'Circle left.' 'Knock his ass out.' Ruiz landed another blocked front kick. Four thirty-five. Harris kneed the body and they clinched. Harris stuffed a single. Ruiz kneed the leg four times. Four fifteen. Another knee to the body. Another to the leg. Harris kneed the body twice. 'Take him down, Gerald.' Four minutes. Harris worked a double. Ruiz stuffed it. Harris broke kneeing the body twice. 'Turn the pace up, Anthony.' Harris landed a jab. Three thirty-five. Ruiz landed a big high kick and stuffed a single nicely, nope Harris got it to side control. Shit. Three fifteen. Harris had the back. Ruiz stood and turned towards the clinch. Three minutes. Harris worked another double. Ruiz was active in under. 'He's tired!' Two thirty-five as Harris got a good slam. 'Up up up up up up!' Ruiz stood right back up to the clinch. Two fifteen. Harris kneed the thigh. Harris worked a single. Two minutes remaining. Harris switched to a double. One thirty-five as Ruiz stuffed it completely and kneed the body. Harris broke with a left hook. He landed a straight left. Harris kneed the body as they clinched. One fifteen left. Harris worked a double. Ruiz was active in under. One minute. Ruiz stuffed it. Harris broke kneeing the face. 'Knock him out!' Harris shot for an ankle pick. Ruiz stuffed it and ate a knee to the face. Ruiz sprawled stuffing another single. Thirty-five. Ruiz landed shots in under. He worked the body. 'Suck it up, let's go!' Fifteen. Harris pressed forward for a double and had the back. He kneed the body hard. Ruiz regained half-guard and ate a left and a right. The third round ended. 10-9 Harris. 29-28 Harris. 30-27, 29-28, 29-28 UD for Harris.